


House MD drabble #1

by karaokegal



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for Sleeping Dogs Lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House MD drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever drabble in any fandom. Written experimentally to see if I could actually do it. Originally posted to LJ on April 22, 2006

“We’re not friends and I don’t think I have anything to apologize for.”

The same humiliation she’d felt after House’s “I’m what you need. I’m damaged.”

She reached out to slap Foreman’s face. He grabbed her easily and pulled her down into his lap.

House had been right all along.

His dark hands moving inside her blouse, drawing an unwilling gasp.

They ended up on the table. The whiteboard told no tales.

“You can’t have House, so who’s next, Wilson?” He grunted, thrusting, making his victory complete.

“Bastard!” Tears. Anger. Release.

“We’re still not friends.”

House smiled in his sleep.


End file.
